Home For The Holidays
by SouthernGirl11
Summary: Olivia was alone for Christmas every year of her life, until now. E/O and family fluff! Merry Christmas! R&R please!
1. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Xmas

**A/N:**** Christmas three-shot! YAY! I couldn't be more happy that I finished this before Christmas, considering my fanfiction is hardly ever updated. I thought it was going to be a one-shot, but it slowly grew into this. In my eyes, it starts around season eight-ish.. the twins still not teenagers yet.. maybe twelve at the most.. but Olivia still has her current season eleven hairstyle. Eli never existed, and Kathy and Elliot's divorce was final the first time. We can dream, can't we? Merry Christmas to all of you! Read and review, pretty please! **

- - -

It was nearly seven thirty in the evening on Christmas Eve, and the 16th precinct was dead quiet. Mostly everyone had scurried home to spend the night with their family, but Elliot and Olivia were still there, finishing up paperwork and organizing files of recent cases. Much to his surprise, Elliot had completed it earlier than usual, while Olivia was still scribbling and typing like mad. He could have left, but the thought of leaving her there alone on what was supposed to be a day of love and family togetherness stopped him. Instead, he pulled out a couple of gifts from the large bottom drawer of his desk to amuse himself.

Olivia looked up. "Why do you have those _here_?" she asked, raising an eyebrow while typing up her DD-5's.

The question took Elliot by surprise. "Oh, I just have to put the tags on these ones for the kids." he pointed towards the half a dozen presents in the drawer and a few he had set on his desk. "I can't think of a better time then now."

"You don't think it would be easier to do at home..?" she seemed slightly offended, and Elliot sensed it.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked softly.

Olivia froze and her eyes shifted from left to right. "Yeah.. why..?"

Elliot shrugged. "No reason."

She didn't say anything in response, she just shoved a good size of paper into a folder and placed it on the corner of her desk. Elliot kept thinking as he neatly wrote Lizzie's name on a paper tag.

Envy? Maybe that's what it was. Olivia didn't have any family, and the few good friends she had would be with their families. _A beautiful woman like her, alone for Christmas?_ he thought to himself. To say the least, it wasn't right.

He suddenly had an idea. Kathy had travelled down to the tropics and was spending Christmas there, so Elliot and his four children would be enjoying each others company all together during the holidays, which did not happen often. The thought of Olivia having fun and laughing with him and his children on such a joyous day made Elliot feel like he was on cloud nine, even to the extent that had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his grin from her. The only problem was, he also knew that bringing it up wasn't going to be simple.

Elliot ran a hand along his face as he stood up and sat on the edge of Olivia's desk. She looked up at him, waiting for Elliot to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

Olivia's eyes widened at the uncomfortable silence. "What?"

He knew his best option was just to blurt it out, hoping she would understand his intentions.

"Where are you spending Christmas, Liv?" Olivia felt his voice, it was full of concern and care. Her face fell, and her mouth dropped open slightly. She tried so hard to find the words, but they were nowhere to be found. She laughed nervously and scratched her brow.

"Probably here." she finally spilled. Elliot frowned. She spoke again, still sorting folders. "It's no big deal though, I'll just get an early start with all the work everyone will catch up on during the New Year."

Elliot nodded and walked away from her. He poured himself a cup of coffee, most likely the last one until he headed home.

"You know, Liv.. I've been thinking..."

"What was the occasion?" she teased, cocking an eyebrow and giving him a half smile from across the room.

"Very funny." he replied, putting the coffee pot back. "But seriously.." Elliot said walking back to where he sat on her desk before.

"Well, I mean.. it's just me and the kids this Christmas and.." he trailed off.

Olivia's stomach tightened and she held her breath. She greatly anticipated what he was going to ask her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up either.

"And..?" she looked away and pretended to be focused on something listed on the computer screen so it didn't seem that she was hanging desperately onto every one of his words.

Elliot put his mug down and crossed his arms. ".. and I was wondering if you'd like to join us tonight, as well as Christmas day."

Olivia gasped silently and sucked in a deep breath through her nose. She pressed her lips together firmly and her chin dimpled as she tried to control her sudden flood of emotions. Elliot just watched her gleefully, guessing an offer like the one he just gave to her was something she had never experienced before.

Olivia blinked a few times before she looked up at him with glossy eyes and a big, grateful smile on her face. "I would love to."

Elliot was beaming, and Olivia was so overjoyed, she couldn't help but giggle. Elliot stepped toward her and rubbed her shoulder. "Cool, the kids will be so glad to see you." Olivia smiled wide and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Elliot hesitated before he finished.. "... and I will too."

She grinned in response and watched Elliot walk back over to his side of the desk. He started packing up his things and all the presents in a large paper bag. "Oh, and for the past few years.. the kids and I all put down that huge mattress in my living room and sleep there Christmas Eve, so bring your pajamas."

Olivia agreed and made a mental note of how cute it was to have such a tradition. She continued to go back and forth between typing and organizing all the stray papers around her workspace. Her head was in the clouds, so most of the work was being done absentmindedly. She already had an unexplained peaceful feeling in her heart, and she hadn't even stepped foot in his condo.

Elliot shut off his computer and slipped on his coat before walking over to the sink and dumping out his coffee.

"Okay, I'm gonna head home. See you later."

She nodded and flashed him a smile. "Sure." Elliot locked the bottom drawer of his desk and picked up the paper bag full of presents for the next morning. He was almost through the door to the hallway when he heard her voice.

"Wait.. El?" she stood up.

"Yeah?" he called.

"What time did you want me to come over?"

"Any time you'd like. Maureen drove the kids over earlier to decorate... they've been hanging out there for a couple hours now. I'm just gonna run home and put our presents under the tree."

"Okay!" she sat back down as he turned and headed for the elevators.

Olivia waited a few moments until she heard his footsteps fade down the hall. She suddenly spun around in her chair, and pumped her fists in the air with the biggest grin she was sure she had ever had on her face. Immediately, she began packing up quickly and shoving papers wherever there was an empty spot. Olivia knew she had to pack, shower and look decent before she headed over to Elliot's house.

She threw her coat on and grabbed her things before shutting the lights off in the precinct, and literally running out of the doors. She was more excited than she had ever been to finally have a real Christmas.


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Olivia stood with wet hair in her bathrobe and bare feet, staring into her open closet. She was always undecisive on what to wear, especially now, considering she had never went to this kind of occasion before. Eventually she narrowed it down a pair of black slacks and three potential shirts, and laid them out on her bed as she normally did when picking an outfit. Olivia sighed in frustration and quickly picked up the purple silk blouse for that night, but still couldn't decide on what to wear for Christmas day. She assumed there was going to be a family dinner and everything, but being overdressed for something like this was a little awkward.

"I give up." she said outloud. Reaching way in the back of the closet, she pulled out a red sweater dress that hit just above the knee, with a thick black belt to neatly cinch it in at the waist. Walking over to her dresser, she knelt down and pulled out black tights thought of the black knee high boots. She exhaled and put on the slacks and top that she had previously picked out. Olivia shoved her pajamas in her overnight bag like Elliot had told her, as well as the dress for the next day. She walked into the bathroom to put a bit of curl in her hair, add her jewelry and apply her makeup before heading out the door.

- -

Elliot had just come out of his room after showering and changing into dark wash jeans and a grey sweater. The twins were busy putting the last of the decorations on the tree while Kathleen and Maureen put out a veggie and a meat and cheese tray. All the kids had their pajamas on already, anxious to settle into bed and watch a Christmas movie together - another tradition.

He sat on the arm of the couch. "All right guys, hustle up. Our guest should be here soon." Elliot thought it would be fun to keep them guessing until right before Olivia showed up.

Dickie rolled his eyes. "C'mon Dad, tell us who it is." They all looked over at Elliot before he gave in.

"Okay, okay.. I just want this to be great. Her and her mom weren't close growing up, so I want Olivia to have the best Christmas ever."

Maureen and Kathleen smiled brightly, and so did the twins before excitedly high-fiving each other. "Awesome!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Just then, the buzzer rang. _Nice timing._ Elliot thought as he began to stand up. Maureen was bent over, taking off the lid off some vegetable dip when she interrupted him. "Stop!" she put a hand out. "I want to get it!" she told her father before jogging over and picking up the phone.

"Hey.. Olivia?"

"Yep, it's me."

"Come on up." she said before buzzing her inside.

Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie lined up inside the door as Elliot opened it slowly. Olivia stood there with a closed mouth grin and five small wrapped boxes in her arms, a bag slung over her shoulder.

Elliot's teeth sparkled as he saw her with so much anticipation in her eyes. "Want me to take those?" he snickered.

"Yeah that'd be great." she exhaled as she dumped them in his arms. "I'm sure someone in the apartments across the street had a good laugh at me trying to open the door with my foot." Lizzie giggled.

Elliot put the gifts on the dining room table a few feet away and came back to shut the door. He took Olivia's coat and gave her an shy side hug. "Thanks for the invite, El." She turned her attention towards the kids.

"I don't want to seem like your grandmother but.. wow.. everytime I see you guys, you've grown and gotten more mature." she moved down the line and gave them each a hug.

"Place looks great, guys." Olivia said as she smoothed the back of her pants and sat on the beige sofa.

"Thanks!" Kathleen said as she followed Elliot and Olivia into the living room. "I think it turned out okay."

They heard the twins at the dining room table looking through the presents, Lizzie was shaking one near her ear.

"Are these for us?!" Dickie asked.

"Dickie, don't be rude." Elliot told him sternly. Olivia let out a small laugh through her teeth. "El, it's fine. Yes, there is one for each of you there. It's not much.. sorry."

"You weren't obligated to bring anything, Liv."

Olivia was about to respond when Maureen chimed in. "Yeah! We're just super glad you're here."

- -

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and stories, mostly about one of the children and their current life situation. Before any of them had realized, a couple hours had passed. It was nearly 11 o'clock.

"Oh no!" Lizzie exclaimed. " 'Livia, go put your jammies on, we have to watch The Grinch!"

"Oh." Olivia said, rather naively. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Elliot had already set out the mattress on the floor in front of the TV while him and Maureen made the bed.

"Put the movie on Dad, I'm gonna go grab the popcorn." Kathleen instructed as she walked into the kitchen.

Dickie and Lizzie watched Maureen put down the pillows before falling onto the makeshift bed. Olivia sat down on the left side.

"I call dibs on the spot beside Olivia!" Lizzie yelled as she leaped next to Olivia.

"I don't think so, moron!" Dickie shoved her and she fell onto her elbow.

"Hey!" Elliot rose his voice. "That's enough."

The twins froze before seperating and shooting each other a dirty look. "Fine." Dickie huffed as he threw Lizzie's pillow in her face. "Go ahead."

"Kay everyone, I got the popcorn." Kathleen announced.

"Time to settle in." Elliot told Olivia. She nodded and crawled into the sheets, pulling up the covers and propping her pillow up to see the TV. Lizzie took her place beside Olivia, and her brother laid next to her, followed by Kathleen and Maureen, who was next to the couch.

"I got the couch, you guys will be more comfortable." They all thanked him in unison.

- -

Shortly before The Grinch saved Christmas, Olivia glanced outside and saw flakes of snow falling and blanketing the ground. She felt completely at peace, a feeling she had never felt before. As she looked to her right, she noticed everyone was fast asleep. She smiled as tears flooded her eyes. For the first time she felt truly accepted, appreciated and loved. It was one of those moments in life that could never be duplicated. She was family.

She rolled over to face the window and sighed deeply. Moments later, she heard a soft whisper from the couch. "Merry Christmas, Liv."

Olivia gasped softly. Although she wasn't facing him, Elliot could guess her exact facial expression - her face flushed, lips parted slightly, and her glistening eyes wide and in shock.

It seemed to take forever before she could find the words to choke out. "You too, El."

After a minute or two, Olivia heard Elliot adjust his pillow and roll over. She shifted her shoulders and sank deeper into the comfortable mattress. Right then, as she continued to watch the snow turn the street into a perfect winter scene, she knew there was no place in the world she would rather be.


	3. Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

Olivia squinted as the blinding sun reflected off the snowy frosted ground and through the sliding glass door, brightening the entire room. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was as she turned over, rubbing her eyes.

"Boy, you sure look attractive in the morning." Elliot took her by surprise when she realized he was there, bending down by her feet.

"Thanks." Olivia quipped sarcastically. She sat up and leaned her back against the coffee table, smoothing her hair and trying to wake up.

He switched on the Christmas tree lights. "Merry Christmas, Liv... again." he chuckled.

It was Christmas.

Olivia began to blush. "Merry Christmas, El."

The kids woke up one by one. The twins immediately ran to the window and were elated at the sight of the mounds of snow that had accumulated overnight. Maureen and Kathleen asked for a few minutes and a coffee before they were alert and ready to open presents. Olivia took the opportunity to slink into the gorgeous sweater dress she picked out the night before. Once everyone was satisfied, they found each other all sitting crossed legged next to the tree as Olivia stepped out of the bathroom.

Elliot took a double take in her direction. "Wow. Olivia, you look.." she smirked. Elliot glanced at his children, who were waiting to hear his choice of words. "You look.. great."

"Thanks!" Olivia responded as she sat across from Elliot near the Christmas tree. An audible sigh was heard from Kathleen direction.

"Daddy, can we open the presents from Liv first? Please?" Lizzie asked.

Elliot and Olivia shared a look before she shrugged. "Go ahead." she told them.

They all lunged for the present with their name scrolled on the tag, including Maureen, who handed Elliot his boxed gift from Olivia.

"Oh.. Liv you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, I wanted to. Sorry I didn't have much time to get you all something special.."

"I'm sure we'll love it!" Kathleen said as she pulled the paper off the small box.

They all opened the small boxes at the same time, revealing a fifty dollar giftcard from their favourite retail store - Maureen's from her favourite boutique in the city, Kathleen's from a local music store, Lizzie's from a bookstore and Dickie's from a sporting goods store. All of them dropped the boxes and crowded around Olivia to say thank you, in the form of a hug.

Elliot was next to open his. Olivia and Maureen shared a look of amusement as he tore the festive paper off the small box like a young child. Just like the rest of them, he lifted the top off the box, showing him the gift certificate to their nearest local mall.

"Thanks, Liv!"

"No problem. I wanted it to be more specific... it's meant to find some more tight jeans and black polo shirts." she winked.

Elliot chuckled in slight embarrassment. Kathleen and Maureen shared a confused glance, while Dickie leaned in closer to Lizzie as they both mimed the act of forcing their fingers down their throat. Elliot scratched the back of his head, still not able to respond.

Maureen broke the awkward silence. "Soooo... let's open the presents from Dad next!"

All of the kids dove forward and tossed boxes and gift bags at each other, all simultaneously pulling off the ribbons and paper. Maureen and Kathleen got the typical yet exciting presents that a young women their age would prefer, most involving clothing or music, while the twins got more movies and new games to go with their handheld video game systems.

Kathleen sighed. "Okay, I think we're done."

"Hold on." Elliot chimed in. He pulled about a square box, wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper with a silver ribbon wrapped neatly around it.

"Liv, this is for you."

Olivia's brows furrowed in confusion and curiousity. Her eyes stayed locked on his as she took it from him. The entire room was silent. Elliot was the only one who knew of the special gift for his partner.

As she unfolded the paper, she noticed the box was black velvet. She swallowed in anticipation, it seemed to take forever to open a simple present. She carefully flipped open the lid, and with wide eyes, she gasped. Inside was a dainty silver bracelet encrusted with diamonds, with one charm attached to it - a pair of handcuffs.

She lifted the bracelet out of the box with one hand, the other one covered her mouth in shock. The plastered grin on Elliot's face never left as he watched her reaction, completely in awe.

Maureen and Kathleen had inched closer to Olivia, studying the bracelet with her.

"Dad, it's beautiful!" Maureen smiled.

"Yeah!" Kathleen explained. "Never knew you had such good taste.."

He let out a small laugh. "Thanks, girls... Liv? Do you like it?"

His voice finally pulled her out of the trance she was in.

"I.. I-I don't even know what to say. El.. this is the best gift I ever got. Thank you.. so much."

She slowly placed it back in the box as Elliot spoke. "You're welcome. I've been hanging onto it for a while, I just couldn't find the time to give it to you."

Olivia put the box next to her and shuffled towards Elliot, slowly closing in the space between them without him noticing.

She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. "No, I don't just mean thank-you for the bracelet. I mean, thank you for all these years. For just... being there when I needed you. You've not only enriched my life, but in many cases you've saved it. Most of all, thank you for bringing me into your life and your family this Christmas. I've never been so happy in my life."

At that point, everyone was waiting anxiously for every word to fall from her lips. Both Olivia and Elliot were fighting back tears, but for Olivia, the words weren't enough to convey her gratitude. Olivia brought herself to her knees and leaned in. She wrapped her hands around both sides of his face, closed her eyes, and unexpectedly pressed her soft lips to his. Olivia felt Elliot gasp, but she didn't let go. Holding onto this feeling was the only important thing in that moment.

The kid's expressions were all hilariously similar - jaws dropped, their eyes wide and brows raised, not really knowing what to think.

Olivia could feel him smiling. She did the same before they finally parted. Elliot's face read pure shock, while Olivia's glistened with love, joy and appreciation.

Dickie was the first to speak on the matter. "Ooh! Daddy and Olivia, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S.. OW!" Kathleen poked him in the ribs. Dickie gave her a dirty look before he saw the look she was throwing back in his direction - lips tight and eyes wider than he had ever saw them.

Olivia laughed as she wiped an unshed tear from her eyes. "Well, is that all?"

"Uh.. It's never too early to start dinner..." Maureen suggested.

"DINNER!!" Lizzie shouted as she jumped up and headed for the kitchen. Maureen, Kathleen and Dickie followed quickly behind her.

Elliot stood up. "I think the tribe has spoken." he stated as he held out a hand, helping Olivia off the carpet.

"I can't wait for my first real Christmas dinner." she turned on her heel as Elliot brushed his hand against the small of her back, guiding her to join the kids and him to make dinner together.

- -

Before long, everyone was sitting at their designated spot around the table. Elliot and Maureen sat at the ends, Olivia and Kathleen sat next to each other on one side, and the twins sat on the other. For a minute or two, everyone just stared at all the delicious food they had made that afternoon, and now were about to devour.

"I think it would be a good idea for Olivia to say grace this year, Dad." Lizzie piped up.

Elliot's face brightened up at the stunning thought of his youngest daughter. He turned his attention over to Olivia, who caught his eye.

"Really?" Just another beautiful opportunity.

"Only if you're comfortable with it. I know you're not exactly religious or anything, but.."

"No.. no, I want to. I really do."

There wasn't another word said as everyone around the table grabbed hands. Elliot and Olivia shared a shy, flirtatious glance before she put her hand in his. They all bowed their heads.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Thank you for this food we are able to enjoy and for another wonderful trip around the sun - may there be many more. Bless our loved ones and all the lonely children in the world. And most of all, thank you for the people that surround me here at the table. They started off as friends, and are now family. In Jesus name, amen."

"Amen." everyone said collectively as the kids began to dig in to their meal.

Elliot didn't let go of Olivia's right hand. He thanked her before pulling her hand up quickly, and kissing the back of it.

"Liv! Can you pass the gravy this way, please?" Kathleen asked. It pulled Olivia away from getting dangerously lost in Elliot's eyes, like so many times before.

"Sure thing, sweetie." she grabbed the bowl and handed to the blonde young woman.

"I'd ask Dickie, but he always sticks his disgusting finger in it."

"I do not!" Everyone laughed at how offended he got, Elliot shook his head. "Lizzie, put something green on your plate..."

The rambled conversation and laughter continued as all of them passed the bowls back and forth in between bites of turkey and stuffing. All the stress from each of their lives seemed to melt away with every word or simple glance, and whether she knew it at that moment or not, Olivia's soul would be forever full of undeniable unity and replenished heart full of love.


End file.
